Demons and Dancing Shoes
by Sister Of The Pharaoh
Summary: A beautiful princess falls under the spell of an evil demon who uses magic to manipulate her. Only a brave soilder named Yusei, can save her, before her soul is stolen and her body is left to dance forever. Yusei/OC Crow/OC Jack/OC
1. Prologe and A wish granted

**SOTP: Hey guys! Sister Of The Pharaoh here with a brand new spanking story for you! This is going to be based off of yet another fairy classic called "The worn out dancing shoes" or - as it's commonly known as - "The twelve dancing princesses". But I'm going to do mine with a bit of a twist.**

**There's going to be only three princess because, in my opinion, 12 is just too many to work with. There's also going to be a Yusei/OC, a Jack/OC and a Crow/OC pairing too! So there's something for everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, the story or anything else used (songs lyrics, other anime characters, etc). All I own are ideas.**

**Thank you and please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom, there were three lovely princesses who lived with their father in a splendid castle.<em>

_Each princess had her own different personality and enjoyed different activities.  
><em>

_The youngist was Margret. She had short strawberry blond hair and dark, emerld green eyes. She was nothing like her first two sisters. She was enjoyed archery and was very athletic. She also often left the palace to help the weak and poor in need. The orphen children loved to play and spend time with her. Above anything else however, Margret loved to spend time the animals of the forest._

_Her dream was to become a master archer and always help whoever she could._

_The middle sister was Clare. With her long ice bule hair and shining gold eyes, she was very beautiful. She would enjoy listening to music and chatting with people at parties. She was a social butterfly who many enjoyed being around. Clare was also very gifted in music. Her singing would calm the hearts of those who were troubled. _

_She dreamed that someday she would be able to sing to many people and that her voice would bring them joy._

_The oldest sister was Laura. She had dark brown hair with golden brown eyes. She was very talented in art. Everyday, she would love to draw and paint everything around her. The way she blended colors was amazing and her sketches looked like they would come life at any moment. Laura was also very smart, and enjoyed reading and learning about everything she could. Although she had her family around her, Laura felt as if no one truly understood how she felt._

_Her dream was to find someone that she could share her knowledge and creativity with - a special person, that she could count on and enjoy life with._

_Despite their differences, there was one thing the three girls had in common - they all loved to dance. They loved to dance at parties, at practice or anywhere else they were together, just for fun. It was how they spent time as sisters. They loved it even more when their father would join them. They loved many kinds of music, and danced to all kinds. _

_They had never dreamed that their love of dance would put them in great danger._

_So, our story begins..._

* * *

><p>It was cold, winter night. Two of the three princesses were fast asleep in their warm beds. Their oldest sister Laura however, was wide awake and working on a new painting late into the night. She yawned, knowing this would take longer than she initially thought. After finishing the background, Laura stood back to look at her work so far.<p>

The picture was a beautiful scene of a prince and a princess dancing together under a starlit sky. Smiling at each other happily as they twirled across the dance floor.

Laura gazed at the picture with longing. She hoped that one day, she too could dance and fall in love with a handsome young man. One who would see her as a person and notice her for her talent rather than the men who only wanted to marry her and sisters for their fathers wealth. Laura smiled to herself, cleaned up her paints and went to get ready for bed.

"I wish there was someone I could share my talent with. I feel lonely when I finish a painting and no one seems to want it." Laura said sadly.

While changing into her nightgown she gazed softly at the moon through the window of the bedroom she shared with her sisters.

"I wish their was someone who would want to know me. Not just charm me to get money from father. Someone I could dance with under the moonlight..."

"_Oh, but there is..." _Whispered a voice that seemed to come out of nowhere.

Laura gasped as she turned around, trying to find the source of the voice. Slightly frightened as she wrapped her arms around herself, Laura thought she was just hearing things until she heard the voice laugh. It hummed softly before speaking to her in a gentle tone once more.

_"Oh, please, don't be frightened, princess. I mean you no harm,in fact, I want only to grant your wish."_

"W-What wish?" Laura asked as she tried to remain calm.

"_Why, your wish to dance. Did you not wish to dance with someone who only wants to enjoy spending time with you? I can give you that." _Said the voice.

Laura was uncertain of the voice, yet it seemed like a miracle, having this offered to her just when she asked for it. Against better judgment, Laura decided to trust this mysterious voice, thinking that perhaps it's owner truly wanted to help. She then took a deep breath and asked the voice curiously.

"Y-You can?"

"_Of course I can. You're special and you deserve to be treated like it."_

"I'm special?" Laura asked, surprised.

"_Yes, you are. Now then, please come to the left side of the room and place your hand on a stone in the wall. Then recite the chant that will appear before you." _The voice instructed.

Laura did as the voice told her and spoke a magic chant that suddenly appeared before her eyes.

"Spirits that live within the wall, show me to the eternal ball."

As soon as Laura recited the chant, a door magically formed in front of her. The oldest sister gasped in surprise as the door appeared and opened before her in welcome. A sliver staircase lead down to an underground chamber that seemed to glow brightly. Interested, Laura quickly slipped on a pair of shoes and approached the stairs. She could hear the mysterious voice calling to her as she carefully walked down the steps, one by one. Holding on to the railing tightly as she did so.

"_Please, don't be afraid. Come and dance the night away with me, my beautiful princess."_

Laura blushed as she heard that statement realizing the owner of the voice had to be a man. Just as she reached the bottom of the stairs, Laura's eyes widened in surprise. For there was a man standing at the end of the stairs and waiting for her. He came closer to greet her with a bow.

His hair was sliver like starlight and his eyes were a beautiful emerald green. He wore a navy blue prince suit with gold trim, along with black leather boots and a red sash tied across his waist. Laura recognized his voice as the one who spoke to her in the bedroom. He smiled when he noticed the slight blush on the princesses face.

"So good to finally meet you, miss Laura." The man greeted kissing the back of Laura's hand which made her blush even deeper...

Now Laura was completely unaware of the danger she was walking into.

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Whoo! Okay, not bad for a first chapter. The longest first chapter I've written, actully. I hope you guys like the start of this! I have a feeling this is gonna be great! Read, review and repeat with other fics you read. Your princess commands you! <strong>


	2. A magic world and first meetings

**SOTP: Hey guys! Sorry this next chapter took so long! I hope you like this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Y5D's (Yugioh 5D's)**

* * *

><p>The man before Laura smiled at her warmly. His voice was kind and soft as he spoke.<p>

"My name is Kai. I am a prince and a sorcerer, who lives in this magic world hidden behind the palace walls. I've waited for so long to finally meet you, miss Laura. Long have I lived here, watching you from afar. I was entranced by your beauty at first site. You have a wonderful talent as well."

"Your so kind. How long have you been here?" Laura asked as Kai stood up and lead her across the hall.

"Oh, many years. Many long, lonely years. I was so happy to see you for the first time. This is a world, that is created just for you." Kai explained.

They came to an entrance to a forest. Where the trees had leaves made of gold and sliver. The sky was a beautiful blue and stars were many different colors. Roses that grew along the path, had rubies on the tips of the petals. While the leaves were adorned with emeralds. Laura's eyes widened at the beauty all around her. Her smiled grew as she gazed at a place that seem to only exist in her imagination. Yet now it was here, before her very eyes.

"This is beautiful!" Laura exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it. This is a world that was made just for you. Created to match the beauty and imagination in your heart." Kai said.

"You mean that?" Laura asked.

For no one had ever given her a complement like that before.

"Of course. Come, there is something I can not wait to show you." Kai said as he gave Laura his arms.

Laura accepted his arm and Kai lead her through the forest to a palace made of glass and diamonds. It sparkled beautifully in the moonlight with a large fountain in the front. Laura couldn't believe how lovely this was as they went inside. Laura's nightgown was transformed into a beautiful dress as Kai lead her to the ball room. Windows that reached the ceiling surrounded the room as a glass chandelier hung above the room.

Kai then placed a hand on Laura's waist and held her left hand in his right. Laura followed his lead and the two began to dance across the ball room floor. Music began to play soon afterwards and Laura was quickly lost in the moment. She loved dancing, and being able to dance with someone like this made it all the more special. Laura smiled at Kai, feeling happier than she ever had before. Kai returned the smile as the song ended.

"This is so amazing Kai. Thank you for bringing me here." Laura said with happiness in her voice.

"Your quite welcome. However it's getting late. I believe you return to your room to rest." Kai said before leading Laura back to the staircase that lead to her room.

"Can I see you again?" Laura asked before she walked up the stairs.

"Of course. Please come again tomorrow night. Just say what you did before at the wall and walk down the staircase. I'll be waiting." Kai said.

Laura nodded and smiled as she went up stairs to fall asleep in her bed. Unaware of the nightmare hiding within this dream. A nightmare that was about steal her heart, as well as her soul.

* * *

><p>"Sister, Sister!" Margret called to wake up Laura as she did every morning.<p>

Laura rolled to one side of her bed with a groan. Margret proved to be persistent as she ran over to the other side started to push Laura. The older sister then surprised Margret by snatching up her younger sister and tickling her as she laid back down on the bed. The two laughed as Margret kicked and rolled, trying to get free. Laura then released Margret who fell to floor giggling while she threw her legs over the side of the bed.

"Good morning Margret. Hopefully that will teach you not to wake me so loudly." Laura said.

"But you sleep like the dead! I have to wake to up somehow!" Margret said as she sat on the floor in defeat.

Margret was the youngest of three sisters at age 15. Very playful and full of energy, she was attached to Laura and Clare. Margret was tomboyish and enjoyed archery. Along with exploring the forest to look for animals. Margret got up from the floor and grabbed Laura's right hand. Pulling her from the bed with both of her hands.

"Come on and get dressed! Father wants to talk to us about something over breakfast!" Margret exclaimed.

"Okay, okay. I'm up. Give me ten minutes." Laura said with a yawn.

As Margret ran from the room, Laura turned to look at the wall. Wondering if last night truly happened, or if it was only a dream. Laura shrugged it off and changed before going down stairs. Laura dress in her normal day clothes, a beautiful pink gown that was easy to walk in with her hair down. During breakfast, the king made an announcement.

"My dears, I have something I must tell you. Three young men from a kingdom in the east are here for a visit. So I hope you all show them the utmost respect and hospitality." The king said.

"Yes Father." The three girls answered.

After breakfast, Laura went to the garden with a sketch pad. Not wanting to meet the three men her Father spoke of. She knew that this was just another attempt to marry them off. Laura was sure that these men would be just after her Father's wealth and just toss her and her sisters aside. Laura sat under a large cherry tree in bloom in the garden. Which was covered with many different colored roses. She always loved to sketch there.

Especially while being surrounded by beautiful flowers. A half hour later, Laura put her sketch pad down and leaned against the trunk of the tree. She began to fall asleep among the peacefulness around her. Of course staying up most of the night didn't help that much either. The sunlight was a gentle and warm blanket as Laura close her weary eyes. The birds sang a sweet lullaby as dreams began to enter her mind.

Just as Laura drifted off, a young man walked into the garden. Stopped in his tracks by a site of beauty. A beautiful princess with long dark brown hair and streaks of gold, slept peacefully underneath a cherry tree in full bloom. Some of petals that danced off the branches fell into her hair, while also covering her dress. Adding even more to the young girls loveliness. With caution so as not to disturb her, the young man walked up slowly to the princess.

He keeled down in front of her just as Laura opened her eyes. She gasped in surprise at seeing someone in front of her. It was a young man, with raven hair and gold streaks in the shape of a crab. He wore a blue jacket, a black shirt underneath and a black pants with brown boots. The most enchanting thing about the man was his eyes. For they were the same color as the night sky. He voice was soft and calm as he spoke.

"Sorry if I disturbed you. Are you alright?"

"Oh, yes I'm fine. I just dozed off for a moment. Are you one of the men from the east here visiting?" Laura asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yes I am. My names Yusei Fudo. You must be Laura, right?" Yusei asked.

Laura was surprised by question. For Yusei did not ask if she was 'Princess Laura'. He asked if she was Laura. She found it rather nice that someone called her by her name and not her title. Laura rose to her feet and greeted Yusei with a warm smile. Her voice was kind and gentle as she introduced herself.

"Yes I am. I'm princess Laura. It's an honor to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you as well." Yusei said as he held out his hand to her.

As they shook hands, a pair of eyes hiding in the shadows, glared at Yusei. There was a chance that this young man could put a wrench in his plan. A plan to trap the young princess in an unending dream that would steal her soul.

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Okay, sorry this took so long. I hope you guys like it so far. Please review! Ideas are always welcome, Thanks!<strong>


	3. A  mission and a story in the sky

**SOTP: Hey guys! Chapter 3 is here! Yay! Again, sorry this took so long. Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh5D's.**

* * *

><p>As Yusei shook hands with Laura, he felt someone watching them. His eyes darted over to the bushes and glared at something at hid in the clearing. Something jumped out from it's hidding spot in the bushes as soon as Yusei noticed it and disappered. Laura looked where Yusei was staring and noticed that nothing was there. She turned back to Yusei who quickly threw off supision.<p>

"Oh, sorry about that. I thought I heard something." Yusei said.

"Probably just Margret's arrow missing it's target again." Laura said with a smile.

"I heard that!" Margret said as she walked into the clearing.

Margret was the tomboy of her sisters. She was dressed in green pants with a navey bule shirt and mini shirt. Along with brown boots, and black gloves to protect her hands. Her strawberry colored hair was put up in braided lowtails to keep it out of her face. Margret carried a small cansiter like thing with her as well that held her arrows. She walked up to the two and greeted them with a smile.

"How's the practice coming?" Yusei asked.

"Practice nothing, I'm gonna win the tornament next month, easy. Hey Laura, why don't you put down the sketch book and shoot with me?" Margret offered.

"You know I'm not good at that, Margret." Laura said.

"My friend Crow said he wanted to see the archery field. Why don't you see if you can find him and ask?" Yusei suggested.

"Kay, but I doubt he's any good. Most guys I know have lousy hand-eye cordanation." Margret said before leaving.

"I'm sorry. Margret tends to talk first, think second." Laura said.

"That's fine. She'll be surprized when she sees how good Crow is." Yusei said.

He then picked up Laura's skecth book from the ground and Yusei became entranced by what he was looking at. A beautiful picture of a field full of roses was drawn where there once was a blank sheet of paper. A girl in a white dress was running through the field of red and pink roses with her arms spread wide. The girl looked so happy and care free, like she was expericing something truly amazing.

Laura was nervous as Yusei gazed at the picture. No one had actually ever looked at the drawning in that book before.

"Um, sorry. I know their not that good. Their really just-"

"Beautiful..." Yusei said as he gazed at the picture.

"Huh? Really?" Laura asked in disbelife.

"Yes, it's incredible. The detail is amazing. You learned to do this by yourself?" Yusei asked.

"Yes. I've always loved drawing. Ever since I was younger. I mostly learned to draw on my own." Laura said.

"You have an amazing talent." Yusei said.

"T-thank you." Laura said with a blush.

"Do you mind if I look at some others?" Yusei asked.

"No, I don't. But I actually have to ask Clare something. Maybe I can show you some more later." Laura suggested.

"Alright." Yusei said handing Laura back her sketch book.

Laura was about leave when she felt Yusei place a hand on her shoulder. Her heartbeat skipped as Yusei whispered softly into her ear from behined.

"_Be careful, Miss Laura."_

Yusei had already left the garden by the time Laura turned around. She was confussed by what he meant by his statement. However, Laura had no idea of the true reason for why Yusei and his friends were here. For Laura and her sisters, were not supposed to know that Yusei and his friends were actually called to the castle to investagate a secret in the palace.

* * *

><p><em>Flash Back<em>

_Yusei, along with a tall blond man named Jack and a shorter man with orange hair named Crow, stood kneeling before the king in the throne room. They were called from another kingdom not only to be potental suiters for each princess, but also to protect them from an evil that lived under castle. The king sat before them with a conserned look on his face. His voice serious as he explained the situtation._

_"Gentleman, I know this might be hard to believe, but I have reason to believe that my daugthers could be put in danger by a dark magic that lives in this very castle."_

_"What do you mean, Sir?" Yusei asked._

_"There is a leaden about this castle. That a demon lives among the walls and deep below the grounds. He uses his magic to charm and lure young women to him to his world, in order to steal their souls. They become lifeless shells that he uses to do his bidding afterwards. I didn't believe this rumor myself at first. But when I was told that my mother's sister disappered from this castle with no trace of her body, I knew I had to take precautions."  
><em>

_"You're daugthers are of age now. Their hearts are pure and can easily be charmed. It's the perfect fit for a demon who wishes to feed on maidens souls." Jack said._

_"Correct."_

_"That is why I have called you three magic users to help me. For I have heard of your good deeds and how you use your magic of the elements to help others. Please, protect my daugthers at all coast."_

_After the king finish speaking, Yusei rose to his feet and spoke with strenght in his voice._

_"Your Highness, I swear that the three of us will protect your daugthers from this demon. No matter what the cost."_

_"Please do. You may have any reward should you succed, even one of my daugthers hands in marrige if you choose." The king said._

_"We will do everything we can your majesty." Jack said._

_"We'll stop this demon and keep the princesses safe. You have our word." Crow said._

_"Thank you. Please, under any curtumstances are you not allowed to revile this to them. Unless absolutely nessarry. Do not wish my daughters to worry. That is all." The king said befor demissing the three magic knights._

_End of Flash back_

* * *

><p>Yusei had a feeling that the demon might be going after Laura first. As a magic user, he had the abilty to sence a demonic presents and he felt a slight aura of it surrounding her. Laura seemed like a warm and caring person. She was beautiful also, which made Yusei blush slightly at that thought. Yusei would hate for her to be heart broken. Especially by someone who only wanted to use her.<p>

(_She seems like she has a good heart. If a demon is trying to steal her soul, she could be in danger just by trusting someone. I have to make sure to keep an eye on her.)_

Yusei thought this as he continued to head over to the court yard.

Mean while, Margret headed over to the archey field. She was sure that no one was better at archery than she was. Margret loved the outdoors and being active. She started acrhery when she was only nine. Margret discovered she had a talent for it and continued to practice. Everyday she got better. Margret was ready to get started when she caugth sight of someone at the field first.

Margret stopped in her tracks at who she found when she got there.

A man that stood about 5.2 was standing with a bow in one hand and an arrow in the other. He wore a brown jacket with yellow edges that open half way, showing his black tank top. He also had grey fingerless gloves, with navy bule jeans and knee high black boots. He had orange hair that was spiked up and wore a green head band with two sliver rings to keep it in check.

Pulling the arrow all way pass his cheek, his sliver grey eyes, kepted focused on his target. Steading his breathing. A second later he let the arrow fly from his fingers and hit the bulls eye with ease. Right through another arrow that went through the bulls eye before. Margret was amazed, not even she was able to pull that trick off yet.

After a second, the man noticed he was being watched and turned towards Margret. His focused and determened look, became happy and relaxed with a smirk like smile on his face.

"Well hey there! You must be Margret. My name's Crow, nice to meet you." Crow said in a friendly manner.

"Yes, I am. That shot was amazing." Marget said.

"Oh, that? That's nothing! I've done that trick so many times, I can do it with my eyes closed." Crow said.

"Wow..."

"I've heard your pretty good at shooting too. Let's see whatcha got!" Crow said.

"Alright!" Margret said in excited voice with a blush on her face.

Now she was really ready. Margret stood in front of the target, relaxed and calm. She drew an arrow out of her holder, and placed it on the middle of the bow. She tried to pull all the way back passed her cheek, just like Crow. Margret was looking okay at the beginning, but her arms got shakey and she let go too soon. The arrow ran across her face with quick speed and hit the ground.

A bright red mark was left on Margret's face as she fell to her knees. Placing a hand on her cheek as she shook from being startled. Crow rushed to her aid and placed a hand on her shoulder while pulling away her hand to study the red mark. Margret blushed at the touch as Crow spoke softly.

"Hey, you okay?" Crow asked.

"Ugh...Y-yeah. J-just h-hurts..." Margret said.

"Yeah, it always hurts when that happens." Crow said.

"I wonder what I did wrong? I can usaully hit pretty close to the bulls eye." Margret said.

"You looked like you were doing fine. I think your nerves your got the best of ya. Some times that happens, how about trying again?" Crow asked.

"Okay..." Margret said.

She got up again and tried to shoot again. This time she took a deep breath and and was able to shoot with ease.

"Hey, that was great!" Crow said.

"Thanks, I wish I could pull off that trick you did." Margret said.

"Would you like me to help you?" Crow asked.

"Sure!" Margret said.

A slight blush appeared on her face as Crow placed his hands on her arms. Helping her with her form, Crow had Margret pull her arm all the way back passed her cheek like before. Margret relaxed as she breathed deep, her arms stopped shaking and she was able to focus on the targret. She let the arrow loose with quick speed and hit the bulls eye dead center.

"Alright! See? The trick to acrhery is to put everything else around you, out of your mind. Only focus on the target and you'll be able to pull off that trick every time!" Crow said.

"Thanks! Um...could you shoot with me some more for a bit?" Margret asked shyly.

"I would be gald too!" Crow said.

The two continued to practice and enjoy each others company for the rest of the afternoon. Margret was having a really great time with Crow, it was nice to spend time with someone who she had so much in common with. It was almost as if they had always know eachother, and Crow felt the exact same way.

* * *

><p>Later on, a grand party so everyone could get to know eachother more. During the party, Laura left the ballroom to the balcony, being sure not to be noticed by anyone. She gazed at the stars, feeling slightly out of sorts for some reason. The sound of footsteps interupted her thoughts and Laura turned around to see Yusei approuch her.<p>

"Good evening." Yusei said in greeting.

"Good evening, what are you doing out here?" Laura asked.

"Just getting some air. It was starting to warm in there. Plus I'm not really into big fancy parties like this." Yusei said leaning on the balcony railing.

"I see...It's beautiful tonight, isn't it?" Laura asked with a blush.

"Yes, it is. Sorry if I'm disturbing you." Yusei said.

"Oh, no your not. I don't mind your company, I just feel a bit odd for some reason. I just can't seem to figure out why." Laura said.

"Maybe you just feel a bit out of it, we all feel like every now and again." Yusei said.

Laura still seemed a bit tense, so Yusei decided to try something to help her. He looked up to the sky and pointed to a cluster of stars.

"Hey, look up there." Yusei said.

"Hmm?" Laura asked.

"See that group of stars? Their known as 'Stardust Dragon'. There are his wings, head ,and his tail. Whenever a shooting star falls near that constalation, it becomes 'Shooting Star Dragon'." Yusei explained.

"Oh! I see! Wow..." Laura said in amazement.

"And there's 'Red Dragon Archfiend' and 'Black Wing Dragon' next to it. It's said a long time ago, those three dragon's defeated an evil demon. And the gods were so grateful that they hung pictures of them in the stars. All across the sky, so even after they pasted on, people would know of the great things they did." Yusei explained.

Laura seemed much better after listening to that story. Yusei was glad to be able to put a smile on her face.

"Where did you hear that story?" Laura asked.

"From my Dad when I was younger. My friends and I liked the story so much that my Father made these for us." Yusei explained as he held up a small pendent in the shape of a bule and white dragon.

"That's StarDust Dragon, Isn't it? That's beautiful." Laura said as she studied the pendent.

"Thank you. The stardust was always my favorite. Jack always like red dragon archfiend, while Crow loved the black wing Dragon. So my father gave them those pendents." Yusei explained.

"That's nice. You must treasure it greatly." Laura commented.

"Yes I do."

Just then, the clock tower struck eleven o'clock. Laura gasped in surprize, for she remembered that she said she would see Kai again tonight. She still wasn't sure wheater or not it was a dream, but she wanted to believe that it was real. Something about Kai seemed so warm and truthful, yet Laura somehow felt a bit uneasy thinking of him. Either way, she had to know if he was real.

"Yusei, I'm sorry. But I must excuse myself. I'm quite tried." Laura said.

"That's fine, goodnight then." Yusei said in friendly manner.

"Goodnight." Laura said before returning to her room in a hurry.

She then quickly got dressed in a fancier ballgown with jewles and new pair of pink dancing shoes. Laura was excited for some reason as she got ready. For it was the first time in a while that she was really looking forward to dancing with a prince. Laura then walked over to the wall and repeated the same chant that did before.

"_Spirits that live within the wall, show me to the eternal ball."_

As soon as Laura spoke those words, the wall opened up to show the staircase just like before. Laura smiled in surprize , knowing now that it was real. She quickly ran down the enchanted staircase as the gold and sliver stairs shined beautifully in the dimly lit passege way. Kai stood at the foot of the steps with a smile on his face.

Knowing that Laura would slowly continued to fall into his trap, with out even knowing it. Unknow to him however, a knight of magic was watching in the shadows.

There to protect the beautiful princess.

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Okay, like I said it's been forever since I updated this one and I'm sorry. But I plan to update this a least three more times before going back to my other ones. So reveiw please!<strong>


	4. A secret savior and music of the night

**Sister of the Pharaoh: Hey guys! Merry late christmas peeps! I decided to update this since I haven't in so long.**

**Crow: GET ME OUT OF THIS ELF SUIT!**

**Jack: Why? It suits you so well.**

**Crow: LIKE HELL IT DOES!**

**SOTP: Disclamer: I own nothing.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Laura smiled as she was greeted by Kai who kneeling down when she reached the bottom of the stairs. Kai returned her smiled warmly and offered his hand to her. Laura was dressed in a beautiful pink dress with a white sash, matching gloves and rose colored dancing shoes. Laura excepted Kai's hand and he kissed the back of hers. Making Laura as he stood up.<p>

"You look lovely tonight my dear." Kai complamented.

"Thank you. To be honest, I thought that all of this was a dream." Laura said.

"Oh, no. True, this place was born from your dreams, but it is real. Come, the party is about to start." Kai said.

The two then traveled through the magical forest once again to the magical castle. As they entered the ballroom, Laura felt like someone was watching her. Unable to shake the feeling, she asked Kai to go inside first. After he left, Laura walked to a tree near the entrance of the palace. She then called out in a confidence voice.

"I know you've been watching me. Show yourself now!" Laura demanded.

Two monsters jumped down from the tree and surrounded the princess in a moment. One demon was black and built like a lizard. The second was orange with the body of a cat and had razor sharp claws. The two monsters smirked at Laura with hungery eyes while princess tried to hold her ground. In truth Laura was terrified, she had never seen creatures like this before.

"Well, looks as though we've been found out." The lizard demon said.

"Seems so. Oh well, the master only needs her soul. Once we kill her in this demention, that will be easy enough to trap." The cat demon commented.

"What are you two talking about? Who is your master? And why were you following me?" Laura asked.

The monsters didn't answer as they charged in to attack. Laura screamed in fear as she put up her arms to defend herself. Just as the monsters were about to strike, an orb of white and bule light attacked both of the demons at once. Destorying them in an instant. When Laura opened her eyes, the two monster were dust on the ground. Nothing but leaves and ashes where they once stood.

Laura then looked up to a figure of a person just before the disappered into the shadows. Laura quickly ran after the person who saved her to stop them before they left.

"Wait! I won't hurt you." Laura said.

Making the figure stop and turn to face her. Laura took a moment to catch her breath before she she spoke.

"I-I only wanted to thank you for saving me. It was you who defeated those demons, was it not?"

The figure only nodded as a response. Laura couldn't make out much of the person, for they stayed hidden in the shadows. This person also wore a black mask and matching cape. So Laura couldn't even see the person's eyes. The only thing the princess could tell was that this person was man. For his voice was deep and quite as he spoke. It sounded familer for some reason.

"I apologise for not getting to you sooner."

"It's alright. I'm just you came when you did. Who are you? Won't you come into the light?" Laura asked.

"The light of this world is like posion to magic users. It's best if I stay in the shadows." The man answered.

"That's why your wearing dark clothing. I understand. Then just allow me to thank you for saving me before I leave." Laura said.

"Your welcome. However, I have a warning. Please be careful while your in this world. It's dangerous to humans as it is to me." The man said.

Disappering into the night as he finished speaking. Laura was confussed as to what her savior ment by his words. If this place was dangerous, why would Kai bring her here? The sound of an owl making a hooting noise shook Laura from her thoughts and she quickly pushed it aside. Running into the castle before another demon showed up.

Laura had scared look on her face as she met up with Kai. Who appeared conserned as she walked up to him.

"What's the matter, my dear? What has you so upset?" Kai asked.

Placing a hand on Laura's cheek to cup her face. The princess smiled and leaned her face into Kai's hand. Grateful for his consern and caring.

"It's nothing, I just got scared is all." Laura answered.

"Oh, poor dear. Please, don't cry. Try to enjoy yourself, alright?" Kai asked.

Quickly calming Laura's nerves and making her smile. For the rest of the night, Kai and Laura danced together. Song after song, they continued to dance until early morning. When Laura woke up the next day in her bed, she was exgusted. Dispite the fact she slept in so late. After telling her Father she stayed up working on a painting, he dismissed it. Not letting on that he knew what was really going on.

The king only prayed that the magic knights would help protect her.

* * *

><p>That evening, Jack Atlas who was a magic knight as well was walking around the castle before everyone went to bed. Keeping an eye out for any sign of dark magic that could have hidden itself inside the walls. As he began to head down the west wing, Jack heard a voice coming from a room at the end of the hall. The voice got louder as Jack walked closer towards the room.<p>

Once there, Jack found that the source of the voice was Clare. The middle sister of the three princesses and said to be the most beautiful. Jack believed it after taking one look at her. He swore for a moment that he stopped breathing. Clare was practicing her singing in the music room while playing the panio. Jack stayed in the doorway so as not to be seen. Standing quite so he could listen to Clare's song.

Her voice was gentle as she sang the calming yet sad song softly.

_Chasing too bright moonlight_  
><em>Carrying my sense of right<em>  
><em>Touching your trembling lips this shinning night<em>

_Gazing around slowly_  
><em>Nothing fazing for anything<em>  
><em>There's no fear but just,only my tears<em>

_Closing my eyes,_  
><em>Coming to my mind<em>  
><em>Two clouds, two shades gone in the wind<em>

_Kissing for moonlight_  
><em>Bye my lullaby<em>  
><em>You sung to me while I was in your arms<em>

_Breathing a sigh_  
><em>Counting my time<em>  
><em>Every time I breathe out your song<em>

_Ringing in my ears_  
><em>Someone's laughing, Someone's calling<em>  
><em>I'm searching for the warmth<br>_  
><em>There's no one but just only my mind<em>  
><em>Wanting for the vanishing sky<em>

Clare turned at the sound of footsteps after she finished to see Jack walking into the room. Giving a small round of applause as he as walked in. Clare smiled before standing up to greet Jack. Proving her beauty to be on the inside as well as out. Clare wore a simple mint green dress with white lace and matching slip on shoes. Her light bule hair was in a pony tail and sparkled in the moonlight.

Her sunlight golden eyes only seemed to enhance her beauty as well.

Jack swore he hadn't seen anything in the world more lovely than the women standing before him. There's was something so simply yet very encanting about her as well. To Jack, Clare was an angel that seemed to sitting there, instead of a princess. Her voice seemed to float softly across the room as she spoke.

"Good evening, you must be Jack Atlas correct? One of the lords from the neighboring kingdom?"

"Yes am I. It's honnor to meet such a lovely person as yourself, Miss Clare. And the song that you played was amazing." Jack complamented.

"Why thank you. Of course your not the only person to say so." Clare said as Jack stood up.

"Perhapes not, but I mean what I say whole heartedly. It felt as if you were putting your whole soul into the song." Jack commented.

"Really?" Clare asked with a blush on her face.

"Yes, it's obivous how much you love music. However, I can't help but notice that the song you were just playing, while beautiful, seemed quite sad." Jack said.

"It is sad, isn't it? My mother used to play this song whenever Father went on long travels. I used to love listing to her play this song. I could no longer hear it when she died, so I taught myself to play and sing. I feel as though it's the only connection I have to my mother anymore. I like to believe that music can connect people in ways that words alone cannot." Clare explained.

"That's quite heartfelt. You have a very passionate soul, indeed, Miss Clare." Jack complamented.

"Thank you. That's very kind of you." Clare said.

"Your welcome. Well, I believe I will return to my room for the evening. Please do not stay up too late, Miss Clare." Jack said as he began to leave.

"Sleep well, lord Jack." Clare said in return.

"Please, just Jack is fine. I would much prefur to get to know you on a first name bases. Good night, Clare." Jack said before leaving.

Making Clare smile with a blush before she played her song once more.

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Sorry this took so long again. I thought it was time I threw Clare and Jack in this. Hope you enjoyed! Reveiw please And happy new year!<strong>


	5. A treasured afternoon

**SOTP: Hey guys! Chapter 5! Sorry this took forever! Some chapters need more inspiration than others.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>It had been over a week since Laura first met Kai and the three magic users came to protect her and her sisters. Margret and Clare were growing closer to Jack and Crow, yet Laura seemed to Hardly notice Yusei. For every night, she had went to the secret underground castle to dance with Kai late into the early morning. Over that time, the people around her had noticed a change in her.<p>

Laura was sleeping in late even more than she usually did and seemed to be more distant from people. Laura was also annoyed very easily and seemed to have a dark aura hanging over her. Whenever someone would ask if she was alright, Laura would just reply that she didn't sleep well. Yet the king noticed that every night, he would leave a new pair of dancing shoes for her and every morning find theme worn out.

As if Laura was dancing in theme all night. When the king asked her about it, Laura simply said she didn't know. Yet the king knew that there was more was going on. So he called Yusei to his throne room to talk with him on the matter. Hoping that the magic knight would be able to help.

"Yusei, are you aware that my oldest daughter has been acting strange as of late? There's something going on isn't there?"

"Yes your highness, there is something going on. Laura is somehow getting into the world of demons every night. She gets there by walking down a stair case and is fooled into thinking that it's a world of dreams. She goes there to dance with a demon named Kai who she believes is a prince that can do magic." Yusei informed.

"And you think that man has put some kind of spell on Laura? How is she getting into this world?" The king asked.

"Laura does seem to be under a magical influence your highness, but I don't know where the staircase she's using to get into the world of demons appears from. I follow her there by going through my own portal that I create. Perhaps there's a portal in the castle that leads to the stair case that she's using to get there."

"I see. Yusei, I need you to stay close to Laura. She seems to have taken a liking to you. Please stay close to her and protect her before it's too late to save her." The king asked.

"Yes, your highness. I'll do everything within my power to protect Laura." Yusei vowed.

He then bowed and left the throne room. Yusei then went to gather his comrades to discuss their situation in their guest room.

"So how are things with you guys going?" Yusei asked Jack and Crow.

"Fine, Margret doesn't seem to affected by the evil in the castle, although I do sense it floating around." Crow informed.

"And Clare seemed to be fine as well, however both are very concerned for Laura. We need to get her away from this Kai person, and finish him off before the other girls get too suspicious."

"Agreed Jack, but we need to figured out what hold Kai has over Laura so she doesn't get hurt." Yusei said.

"I know, but things have gotten serious in a short amount of time. We need to take care of this tonight, Yusei." Jack said.

"Right, and we will. I'm going to stay close to Laura. See if I can figure out how Kai is manipulating her."

"Be careful, Yusei." Crow said.

Yusei nodded in return and went to the castle gardens. Just as he thought, he found Laura sitting under the cherry tree. Just like when they first met. She was concentrating very hard on the drawing she was working on. Laura also seemed a bit tried but continued to try sketching. Yusei walked over to Laura and approached her carefully so as not to disturb her.

"Good afternoon Laura." Yusei greeted.

The princess looked up at the sound of her name and smiled tiredly at Yusei.

"Hello Yusei. How are you?"

"I'm fine, but you look like your pretty tried." Yusei said as he sat down next to her.

"I'm okay...just didn't sleep very well last night..."

Laura could feel herself falling asleep as she answered Yusei. As much as she tried to keep her eyes open, she simply didn't have the energy. Yusei knew she couldn't stay awake, even though she was trying so hard too. He took the sketch pad and pencil from Laura's hand and had her lay down against the tree behind her. So gentle were his hands on her shoulders. Yusei then removed his jacket and placed it over her.

"Yusei?" Laura asked, wondering what he was doing.

"Go ahead and take a nap, Laura. I'll be here and watch over you." Yusei said softly.

"But I have to finish that sketch I was working on, before tonight..."

"You can finish it later. Just get some sleep for now."

"Alright...thank you Yusei..." Laura whispered as she fell asleep.

Yusei smiled as Laura drifted off. He reached over to her sketch pad and flipped through some of the pictures. Yusei enjoyed looking at each one until he came to one page in particular. The picture was of a man with long hair, dancing with a princess that looked like Laura in enchanted land. Flowers made out of jewels surrounded them and the sky was filled with stars.

Although it was beautiful, Yusei couldn't help but feel uneasy about the man in the picture. Despite his charm, the man appeared to be cold and cruel. Laura might not be able to see it, but Yusei knew that the man in this picture was a demon. Hiding his true form from the princess in order to trick her into staying with him. Yusei glared at the picture, unable to not feel jealous.

For he had quickly grown attached to Laura and would hate for her to be heartbroken by a monster who had no intention of returning her feelings. A moment later, Yusei heard Laura yawn and he quickly put the sketch book next to her. Laura sat up and rubbed her eyes, feeling a bit refreshed after some sleep. She looked up to see Yusei in the same he was when she fell asleep.

Right by her side, watching the wind gently dance with the leaves.

"Did you sleep well?" Yusei asked as Laura sat up and handed his jacket back to him.

"Yes, thank you Yusei."

"Here's this back, I hope you don't mind if I looked through some of the pictures." Yusei said handing Laura her sketch book.

"You didn't look at the last page, did you?"

"No, I only looked through a few of them." Yusei answered.

"Oh, good. That's the one I haven't finished yet."

"Is it for someone special?"

"Perhaps." Laura answered with a smile.

Yusei turned away with a slight a blush on his face before smiling to himself. Seeing Laura's smile made him feel at ease somehow. Yusei began to wonder what else he could do to make her smile and get rid of the negative influence that surrounded her. Yusei then thought of the picture he looked at when they first met and came up with an idea.

"Laura, would you like go somewhere with me?" Yusei asked.

"Where?"

"Somewhere you'll like. I promise."

Although she was nervous, Laura trusted Yusei. So she agreed to go with him. A few moments later they were in a carriage, on their way to the country side. Once the carriage had stopped, Yusei got out first and then helped Laura get out next. The princess gasped at the site in front of her. It was field filled with beautiful flowers of all kinds. Roses, lily's, violates, daises and many others all covering the entire area.

Laura smiled widely and ran to the field. Her heart filled with happiness as she gazed at the beauty around her. She twirled around and laughed with enjoyment as she danced among the flowers. Yusei smiled, glad he could do something to help lift Laura's spirits. Laura ran back to Yusei and pulled him over to join her. Yusei blushed as Laura held his hand while the two walked through the field together.

"Wow, this is beautiful. Let's take some roses back with us!"

Laura reach for a rose but wasn't careful and pricked one of her fingers on the thorns.

"Ouch!"

"Are you okay? Here, give me your hand."

Yusei takes Laura's finger into his mouth to stop the bleeding before tearing off a piece of cloth to wrap around Laura's finger. The simple act of kindness made Laura blush as Yusei smiled at her.

"There, try to be more careful alright?"

"Thank you Yusei."

The two spent the afternoon talking with each other amongst the flowers and gazing up at the sky. Yusei enjoyed spending time with Laura like this. She truly was a wonderful person. Someone that Yusei liked being around. Which only made the want to protect her inside him grow stronger. Yusei's thought was interrupted by Laura getting his attention.

"Yusei? Can I ask you something?"

"Huh? oh, of course."

"I was just curious what you like to do in your spare time. Do you like reading or anything particular?" Laura asked.

"I enjoy reading yes. I like studying all sorts of different inventions that people are coming up with. It makes me wonder just how far we can go in the world. How much more modern our lives will be." Yusei explained.

Laura was amazed at how insightful Yusei sounded. He seemed very smart very well. Yet she couldn't help but notice there was something mysterious about him as well. Something that almost seemed truly powerful. Laura quickly shook herself from her thoughts when she realized she was staring. Yusei noticed Laura's gaze out the corner of his eye and smiled.

After a few moments of silence, Yusei stood up and held his out to Laura.

"May I have this dance, princess?"

"Dance? But there's no music." Laura protested.

"Who says we need music? Besides, I didn't get a chance to have one with one at the ball last week."

"In that case, I suppose I can have one dance with you." Laura said with a smile as she took Yusei's hand.

The two took up dancing positions and began to waltz through the field. A gentle wind picked up, making flower petals swirl around them gracefully. It was as if the two were figures in a music box. Dancing in a secret world, just for the two of them. Laura smiled at Yusei, feeling happier than she had in a while. Although, she enjoyed being with Kai, something about Yusei made her feel more relaxed and care free.

"You know, I was just thinking that I was glad to see you again." Laura said happily.

"Me too." Yusei agreed.

Becoming lost in the princess's warm golden brown eyes. The two of them continued to dance for a while longer before taking a seat in the field. Surrounded by the flowers around them as the sun set began to set. The two enjoyed each others company and grew a strong bond in a short time. You would think that by looking at them, they were old friends.

"This was a wonderful afternoon. Thank you Yusei."

"Your welcome. I had a good time too."

"I'm glad. I wish we could spend more time together." Laura said.

"We don't have to go back right away. I don't see why we couldn't stay for another hour." Yusei offered.

"That would be nice. But I have someone I have to meet later."

"Who?"

"Uh...well it's someone important. He treats me as someone special...not just another princess. Not as someone who he use to get money and power from. He's different. " Laura explained.

"Is he?"

"Yes. He's truly kind and cares about me."

"Then why is he not here with you now?" Yusei asked.

"What do you mean?"

"If he cares for you, then why is he not here spending time with you? Why can't he be with you now and enjoy your company?" Yusei asked.

"Because he can only come at night. But that's fine, he thinks I'm special. Someone who has a lot of talent."

"But he's not the only one who thinks so."

"What do you mean?" Laura asked.

"You have many people all around you who think you have talent. Your father, your sisters. And I especially think you have talent. The way you bring scenes to life is amazing." Yusei commented.

Making Laura blush as she smiled at him.

"Thank you Yusei. You truly are a kind person."

Yusei simply smiled and stood up. Laura took his hand but lost her balance and pulled Yusei down with her. hit the ground. Yusei opened his eyes after a moment and was stunned to see Laura staring up at him. Oh no... He thought. He had landed on top of her, pinning the beautiful girl beneath him. Laura stared up at Yusei, her eyes wide and filled with a little bit of fear and something else.

Could that something else be love? Yusei would not deny how happy he would be if it was. He also could not deny the extreme desire to kiss the women beneath him. His eyes on Laura lips, Yusei began to lower his head. His cobalt eyes slid closed as he closed the small gap between him and Laura. He gently caressed her lips with his own, unaware of what he was doing.

Her lips were soft and tasted faintly of honey. A soft moan from her mouth, made him want more as he was pushed closer to the edge.

Laura froze as Yusei descended on her. This seemed so right, so perfect, but was it really? Didn't she love Kai? Didn't Kai love her? If so the why hadn't he kissed her yet? Laura couldn't think straight as Yusei caressed he face. Her warm brown eyes became glazed over before they shut slowly. Giving into the tender moment. All too soon the need for came and the two broke apart.

Yusei quickly realized what he had done and stood up.

"I'm so sorry Laura! Please forgive my forwardness! I-"

"Yusei, it's okay. I didn't mind it at all." Laura said as she stood up.

Taking Yusei' hand in hers before going back to the carriage. Although it felt awkward, Yusei smiled at Laura. Glad he was able to spend the afternoon with Laura.

It was evening by the time they got back. Just as they entered the castle, Laura grasped her head with both of her hands as a shot of pain ran through her. Kai's voice rang through her ears and made Laura's whole body to shake. Her eyes became faded in color and her breathing became shallow. As if she was losing grip of her soul. Concerned, Yusei quickly grabbed Laura's arms and shook her gently.

Trying to snap her out of it.

"Laura? Laura! What's wrong?! Answer me!"

"Go... I...I have to see him,I have to go..." Laura whispered.

"Go where?" Yusei asked.

Laura broke from Yusei's hold and ran down the hallway. Yusei followed her as fast as he could. Laura ran to her room and shut the door, locking it behind her. Being good with locks, Yusei picked the door open and ran inside. Only to find Laura missing and a hole in the wall that lead to a staircase. A moment later Jack and Crow ran in the room.

"Yusei, what happened?!" Jack asked.

"Laura ran into the room and when I came in she was gone. I think she went down that case. It must be how she's been getting into the demon world." Yusei answered.

"Doesn't look safe down there, guys." Crow said.

"From the beginning, we knew this wouldn't be safe. We have to go down there and rescue Laura." Yusei said.

Jack and Crow nodded in agreement. The three men then changed into black cloaks and ran down the stair case. Unaware of the dangers that laid ahead of them.

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Long one! But I haven't updated in a while so I thought it deserved a long chapter. Hope you guys liked it!<strong>


End file.
